


Handy Distraction

by cybernya



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: A sequel to Lingerie; based off the Kinktober prompt asphyxiation.Reader finally spills what she's been so distracted by.Merlin loves every minute of it.





	Handy Distraction

It had been a few weeks since Merlin had threatened Bors and the two of you were happier than ever. You were still enchanted by his hands, but too shy to say anything about it.

Merlin seemed to notice there was something you liked - in addition to the whole him, that was - one day after a briefing. You had been staring at the way his hands held that stupid clipboard of his, the fingers tapping at the back of it as his other hand gestured to the screen. Those daydreams you had came back in full force, as you pictured those fingers pressing into the delicate skin of your throat.

Goosebumps spread over your skin before Merlin shook your out of your daze; the debrief had ended only a few moments ago and you were the only one, beside him, left in the room.

“You okay, love?” he asked, eyes narrowing in mild concern. “Y’dozed off there… did I –”

You yelped and cut the Quartermaster off, shaking your head. “No! No. Just… got a little distracted is all.”

“Is tha’ all?” Merlin leaned against the table, holding the clipboard in one hand.

Your eyes darted down to where it sat, and the corner of his mouth turned upwards when he realized what was distracting you.

“Ah, so that’s what it is, innit?” Merlin snickered, looking over his shoulder to make sure the hallway was cleared.

You shifted in your seat and laughed nervously, twirling a strand of hair around your finger. You could try to lie your way out of this, but the look on your partner’s face says he’s noticed this behavior before. (Not to mention, the dusting of pink across your cheeks was a dead giveaway.)

“Maybe,” you huffed, glancing away. Another giveaway that Merlin was right on the money.

“Tha’ pout is cute. Tell me more later, you’ve got a report t’go write,” he smiled, brushing his hand against yours.

Your pink suddenly deepened as Merlin walked away, off to go complete his own work while you were left to stew in your own thoughts.

–

That night, before you left for your place after long hours of report writing and revising, you stopped by Merlin’s lab. Not many were left in the manor, save for those floors above you lounging about. The emails he had sent you throughout the day teased you for your slip into a daydream, and that he’d definitely be having a word with you about the pout at a later date.

You closed the door and flicked the lock behind you, making sure that there would be no intruders during your… discussion.

“Well well well..” he smirked, turning in his chair, “seems we’ve got our daydream princess reporting for duty.”

You rolled your eyes as Merlin stood up, a chill shooting down your spine as he brushed your chin with the tip of his thumb.

“Now,” he smiled, eyes dark with lust, “I need ye t’tell me what’s got you all worked up.”

You whined slightly, hands swinging awkwardly by your side. You were an agent of Kingsman, for god’s sake, you’ve been in situations like this before!

Merlin tipped your chin upwards to look at you and smiled. “Hm?”

..except it wasn’t with the man you certainly had feelings for and it absolutely was also not the same man you’d love to have wrap his hands around your neck.

His touch against your skin caused goosebumps to appear; a reaction he found amusing as you stammered to find the words to express what you wanted. Merlin’s thumb soon slid to your lips, where he dragged the pad against your bottom lip. Your mouth opened and it seemed as if Merlin found the answer he was looking for as you sighed.

“So tha’s it, hm? I feel like there’s something else I’m missing…”

Your knees felt weak as his hand slipped away, a while solidifying itself in your throat. “Merlin –”

“Yeah, love?” His head tilted sideways as you looked up at him with big, wide eyes. He had you good, you thought.

“I –” you started, finding yourself unable to vocalize what you wanted. It was ironic, really, as you guided his hand around your throat, a hum escaping Merlin as he watched you carefully.

Long fingers soon found purchase against your sensitive skin, his thumb brushing your jawline.

“So that’s it…” Merlin whispered, and you nodded. Fingers thrummed against your neck and you felt like you could die right there. “I’m glad t’know you trust me enough with this–”

That comment elicits a laugh from you; “You are my eyes and ears in the field, Merlin…”

He chuckled too, fingers pressing into your skin gently.

“If it gets t’be too much, tap my wrist three times or nod for the same. That’ll be our rule, yeah?” The edge is gone from his voice for a moment as he presses a kiss to your cheek, gentle and caring.

“Yes, sir,” you smile, almost dazed as the title slips from your lips. The lust returned to Merlin immediately, the evidence clear with the tenting in his trousers as he guided you to the desk, the hand removed from your neck.

There was really no time to waste, going upstairs to his spare bedroom in the Manor.

“I need you,” you murmur, biting at your lower lip as Merlin hoists you up and places you on top of his desk.

“I nee’ you too, love,” he sighs into your neck as his fingers trail up your thighs.

You were suddenly very glad that you were wearing a dress rather than your usual suit - it just so happened that they were all at the cleaners, and you can’t really show up to work naked.

His hands skimmed your bare skin and you knew death was imminent. Merlin chuckled as you held back a whine, leaning up into his touch as he pushed the hemline of your dress towards your hips. One hand dipped between your thighs, fingers pressing lightly against your panties that were very nearly soaked through.

“Please –” you whine, looking up at Merlin.

His other hand found its way to your throat and pressed down lightly, his thumb stroking your jaw.

“I see you’re very wet for me,” Merlin smiled, a finger dipping beneath your panties to meet with press into your cunt.

You whined again, already feeling so close to release from just the foreplay alone.

The Quartermaster clicked his tongue - it seemed that his idea of just fucking you on his desk wasn’t going to happen. He’d rather face the irony of getting you off with the very things you were distracted with earlier in the day.

“Lay back,” Merlin instructed, the corner of his mouth turned upward in a smirk as he pulled his finger free.

“But –” you began to protest, the cool metal of the desk biting into your bare skin.

The raised eyebrows he was giving you said to comply, not argue.

And so you followed instructions, leaning back onto the desk, propped up by your elbows. If you laid back any further, you’d be on top of a keyboard, and that wasn’t quite comfortable.

Merlin chuckled to himself as he pulled his hand away from your throat to remove your panties. Your legs dangled over the edge and you hummed as he removed the very small piece of emerald fabric. His eye caught yours and winked as he unceremoniously tossed it to the floor.

His left hand soon found your throat again and you sighed into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his fingers wrapped around your throat. The other hand soon found its way back towards your cunt, one finger dipping in, and then a second. You moaned at the sensation, finding yourself spreading your legs apart more so Merlin would have better reach. His grip tightened slightly and you moaned – loudly.

“Y’always make such pretty sounds,” he mused, his thumb brushing against your jawline.

You were practically leaking at that point, trying to thrust your hips upwards to meet his fingers. His pace slowed for a moment as he inserted a third finger, causing you to gasp and whine.

Between the fingers he was fucking you with, and the ones wrapped around your throat, you were already nearing your climax. Add in the praise? You were done for.

Merlin curled his fingers upwards, hitting your g-spot and causing you to see stars. You grunted, and the hand around your neck tightened again. It was only a small amount of pressure, but it just felt so good…

“Are y’gonna come for me already?” he asked, leaning over you - it helped that he was simply so tall, made of long limbs. His eyes sparked behind his glasses as his fingers slowed their thrusting, spreading your cunt further, while the hand around your neck twitched slightly.

You gasped, holding your breath as Merlin increased the pressure. He watched you carefully, slowly increasing the pace again, nearly slamming his fingers into you. Your eyes rolled backward for a moment as you moaned, your orgasm building.

“T’think, you’re getting off on just my hands alone…” His voice was low as he smirked, fingers slick with your release as you shuddered.

You lost the position you were in to keep yourself propped up, your back now pressed into Merlin’s keyboard as you came, the desk cold against your skin. Merlin continued fucking you with his fingers until he felt your wave of orgasms finally stop, counting at least three. His hand quickly left your neck, and his fingers slowly slipped from your cunt with a soft ‘pop.’ They were absolutely drenched.

Merlin leaned over you to kiss where his hand was just moments before, a chuckle escaping him as you struggled to catch your breath.

“How was that?”

You stutter a few syllables - not really a word, or even coherent sounds - before you glanced up at him, eyes wide.

“I - I think you’re gonna have t’carry me…” you sighed, leaning back against the keyboard and hitting your head against the lamp. It took you a few minutes to string those few words together, your knees absolutely weak as well as your mind,

Merlin leaned back as he licked your release from his fingers, smiling proudly at his handiwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want more Merlin x Reader please check out my [writing tag here!](http://cyber-nya.tumblr.com/tagged/cybernya%20writes)


End file.
